


Incentives

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Queen of Hearts, M/M, Mad Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes to Storybrooke on one quest for vengeance; he finds a second shortly thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to address this issue. Spoilers for s02e09.

It wasn’t hard to locate someone in Storybrooke. The town was small enough that people stood out. Especially people who lived in mansions and had unhealthy obsessions with hats. Jefferson had always stood out no matter where they had traveled. It was good to know that even in these times of enormous change, some things could be counted on for stability. The Hatter would always stand out because he simply couldn’t blend in. He wasn’t made for that, and Killian loved him for it.

Actually, Killian loved him for quite a few reasons.

The house he had been directed to stood apart from the town. At first he thought he was in the wrong place because this house was more of a mansion and Killian knew Jefferson was not a rich man. But as everyone was so fond of telling him, things were different in this new world. Several people had come up to him after he landed, politely inquiring about his identity and ship. He doubted they would have been nearly as polite if Cora hadn’t disappeared before he docked. She had business to attend to, as did he. As long as he kept his silence, she would leave him alone.

That was fine with Killian. He was planning on finding a way to take down the Dark One, or Mr. Gold as he liked to call himself, but first things first. It had been more years than he could remember since he had last seen Jefferson. He only wanted to check in, to make sure the man he loved was alive and well. There would be time for reminiscing later.

Knocking on the door of the mansion was easy. The minute after the knock, when no one made any sound from inside, was harder to stand. Killian frowned and knocked harder. It was a big house. Could Jefferson not hear him? Was the man even home?

He waited another two minutes, knocking louder, until a sound behind him had Killian turning. A magic horseless carriage was pulling to a stop in front of the steps. Killian only had a moment to jog down the steps and attempt to see inside the windows before a door opened. Grace ran out, hurtling towards him at full speed.

“Hook!” she shouted, throwing herself into his legs and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Killian quickly reached down and grabbed her underneath her arms, using his hook carefully. He raised her above his head, spinning her around as she laughed with unexpected delight.

“Look how big you’ve grown!” Killian slowed down and gently put her back on the ground, kneeling to be at her eye level. “You’ve become even more beautiful. I didn’t think that was possible.” He winked at her.

Grace grinned, breathing heavily as she quickly shoved her hair behind her ears. “We thought you weren’t here!”

Killian smiled. “I wasn’t. But now I am.” The carriage began pulling away. Killian’s head snapped up. “Is that your father? Where is he going?”

Grace waved a hand carelessly. “Just parking the car. In the garage, you know.” No, actually Killian had no idea what she was talking about, but he could get that information later. “I’m gonna go put my bag in my room. I’ll see you _inside_.” She winked at him, nearly imitating his own except she quickly flicked her head towards where her father had gone.

“Are you implying something, Grace?” Killian asked, smirking.

“Not a thing,” she said innocently. He wasn’t buying it. “See you guys inside!”

Grace ran up the steps, got a key off a chain around her neck, and dashed inside without another word. Killian stared after her for a second, bemused, before he leaned back against the railing. He looked towards where the carriage had gone expectantly, trying not to get too nervous. This was Jefferson. There was no reason to worry.

After a minute or so, Jefferson strode around the corner of the mansion, staring directly at him. Killian felt his smile soften, knew he looked foolish, and didn’t care in the slightest. Jefferson’s steps slowed as he neared until he stopped a few feet in front of Killian.

Killian waited in silence as Jefferson looked him up and down, taking the time to do his own inventory. Jefferson seemed the same. His clothing was a bit odd—still stylish and appealing, but definitely changed to fit into this world. He wasn’t wearing his hat. He had a higher neckline than Killian had ever seen on him before. That was about it. He still had the same gorgeous features that Killian had fallen in love with years ago.

“Jeff,” he said when the silence continued to stretch. He pushed off the railing to slowly walk up to Jefferson. “It’s good to see you.”

Jefferson shook his head, bewildered. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He gestured to Killian, then around at the world beyond them. “I thought you’d been left behind.”

“I was.”

“Then how—”

“I found a way,” Killian interrupted. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Jefferson swallowed nervously. “I am. I just wasn’t expecting you.”

Killian’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, well then, excuse me. I’ll just take my leave.”

Jefferson’s hand darted out, snagging Killian’s sleeve. “Stop it,” he said roughly. “It’s been years. I’m allowed to be surprised.”

Killian twisted his arm so he could put his hook around Jefferson’s wrist. “Good surprised?”

“Obviously,” Jefferson replied, rolling his eyes.

Killian pulled him closer. Jefferson grabbed Killian’s chin to tilt his head for a kiss. Their kiss was shorter than they would have liked, but it did the trick. It was a hello, a reminder that they had been together once and would like to be together again. Killian let go of Jefferson’s wrist to instead trail his hook across Jefferson’s cheek. “I’ve missed you,” he said, without preamble.

Jefferson nodded, letting Killian’s chin go so he could press his hand against Killian’s chest instead. “Same here.”

“I’ll bet.” Killian slowly let his hook slide down Jefferson’s neck, the hook moving his collar aside. “Have you even—” Jefferson made to pull away, eyes getting slightly wider, and Killian was about to let him go until he saw a thick scar winding around Jefferson’s neck.

Killian’s eyes widened. “What is this?” He pushed the fabric down, revealing more of the ugly scar that obviously circled Jefferson’s entire neck. Jefferson pulled away forcefully, ripping the collar of his shirt in the process, but it was too late. He stared wildly at Killian, one hand covering the patch of skin that had been revealed.

“Nothing,” Jefferson said, then clenched his eyes shut. “Well, it’s obviously not _nothing_ , but it’s fine.”

“That is not fine,” Killian said in low tones. “Tell me who did this to you.”

Jefferson held up his free hand. “Actually it _is_ fine, and someone you don’t have access to.”

“You’d be surprised what I have access to with the right incentives.” Killian gestured to Jefferson’s neck. “Hurting the people I love is exactly that sort of incentive.”

“Dad? Hook?” Grace stuck her head out the door. “Are you guys almost done? I’m bored.”

Jefferson smiled at her. “Give us a minute, sweetheart.”

Grace sighed. “Fine.” She slumped back inside.

“I have to go,” Jefferson said. “My daughter needs me.”

“We’ll both go in a minute,” Hook replied. “Just answer me. Who did this?”

Jefferson shook his head. “Someone in Wonderland. It doesn’t matter now.”

“ _Who_?”

“The Queen of Hearts,” Jefferson hissed. “Okay? It was the Queen. She condemned me as a criminal, beheaded me, kept me away from Grace for so many years I thought my own daughter had forgotten me.” His eyes seemed darker than usual, haunted, and Killian almost regretted asking.

Killian stepped into Jefferson’s personal space and laid his hand and hook gently on each of Jefferson’s cheeks. “I am so sorry that happened to you,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll make it right.”

“There’s no making it right,” Jefferson said, quietly so Grace didn’t overhear. “It is what it is.” He broke away and headed inside, speaking brightly to Grace as soon as he could. Killian took a deep breath before he followed, already knowing his next move.

~*~

“You want to _what_?!”

Killian winced at Snow’s voice. Well, he’d known she wasn’t going to be very open to the idea. “I said that I want to help you defeat Cora.”

“Oh, no, I heard you,” Snow replied. “I just have no idea why you would come to me of all people.” She shook her head. “After what you did to us? To Aurora? To my _daughter_?”

Killian glared. “As far as I’m concerned, Emma’s business is her own. She had her chance to be honorable. She failed.” He raised his arms, hands up and out. “I’m coming to you because I have some information about Cora’s next move. I’d like to see her meet a painful demise, and I think you’d like the same.”

“Why should we trust you?” Snow asked, eyes narrowing.

“Because someone I love deeply has been hurt by her,” Killian answered. “I intend to correct that mistake.”

Snow shook her head. “I thought she was killed by Rumplestiltskin?”

Killian stared at her. “I’m not talking about Milah.”

“Then who?” Snow asked, throwing up a hand in exasperation.

“That’s my business,” Killian said, nearly sneering. “All you need to know is I have my reasons for wanting Cora dead, as do you.” He paused. “So, do we have an agreement?”

Snow hesitated, then nodded. “I’ll have to talk to David and Emma about this—” Killian rolled his eyes. “—but I think they’ll say yes. Or I can persuade them.”

“You do that,” Killian said, bowing a little as he turned to leave. “Contact me once you’ve made up your collective minds.”

Now all he had to do was wait them out. There was no chance Snow and her group of do-gooders wouldn’t accept his offer because, quite frankly, it was the best offer they’d gotten because it was the _only_ offer they’d gotten. They would accept his help and he would kill the woman responsible for torturing the man he loved. Then he could focus on killing Rumplestiltskin. Or, if the winds changed, he could kill the Dark One first, perhaps have Cora’s help doing so, and then kill Cora after. Either way, Killian was taking them down.


End file.
